


Excuses

by TheShipCollector



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Bottom! Dutch, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 10:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShipCollector/pseuds/TheShipCollector
Summary: It was always the same thing. Dutch would sneak into Hosea's tent in the middle of the night, hard and desperate.





	Excuses

**Author's Note:**

> Hosea and Dutch naughty time. Taking a break from Down Time for this one shot

It was always the same thing. Dutch would sneak into Hosea's tent in the middle of the night, hard and desperate, all hard tugs and baited breath. Eight months they had been riding together. It took two months for Dutch to pluck up the courage to breach his older partners tent. For weeks they just slept next to each other. It was driving him out of his mind. Couldn't Hosea see what he wanted? Thats how it went right? In every other encounter he had experienced, there were no soft words, and certainly no kissing. That was too personal. Too... Queer. The first time Hosea tried to kiss him, he nearly shot out of his boots. "I aint a queer Hosea!" It was a declaration, one he meant sincerely. It was however, met by soft laughter. "Really? Youre not?" Hosea crawled closer to the prone man, making sure to drag as much of his body over the younger man as he could. "Might wanna tell your cock that..." Dutch didnt seem to be coming around at that dig, and Hosea moved back, looking Dutch square in the eyes. "Its okay to say what you want Dutch. Its okay to desire something other than what you've been taught. Let me show you." Dutch shivered. He knew what had happened the last time he had said what he wanted, but he decided to trust his partner. "Please. Kiss me..."

Hosea could barely contain his excitement. Dutch had asked. He sure as hell planned to deliver. He took Dutch's face in his hands, placing the softest kiss he could onto the younger mans lips. He couldnt help but to deepen it when he heard Dutch make a needy sound and pull him closer. "Ah ah ah. Slowly. No need to rush." Hosea was adamant. Nothing but kisses and soft touches until Dutch could ask for himself. The man in question growled. "You are driving me crazy Hosea! Cant you just... You know what I want!" Hosea could do nothing but sigh at the impertinence of his boy. "Of course I do. But I've told you before. Ask and you shall receive. Closed mouths dont get fed, and you seem pretty hungry to me boy." Dutch squirmed. He could be a stubborn bastard, and as much as he wanted Hosea near him, on top of him, inside... He shook his head. Surely he could get what he wanted without debasing himself? It was if Hosea knew his thoughts. "You wont get anywhere like that. Its not your pride I'm after. I want you as much as you clearly want me. But i wont take you, and I wont continue to pretend we arent doing this after. Ask, or dont. But Im telling you..." Hosea crowded into Dutchs space, tracing his hand up the raven haired mans thigh. "If you dont ask, you can forget about my hands on you. Ever again." Wide eyes told the truth. Would he forsake his stubborn pride for the touch of the man he had come to care for? He would. "Ill behave. Ill do whatever you please. Just. Touch me." Hosea grinned, but wasnt quite ready to grant his prey mercy. "Hmmm touch what? This?" He stroked the outline of Dutch's cock. "Or here?" He reached around, grabbing a handful of the mans ass, massaging it carefully. "Just say the words; and you get what you want..."  
Dutch finally had enough. Enough of Hosea's teasing, enough of denying himself. He paused, taking a deep breath. "Please, touch me. Touch my cock, my ass, touch anywhere you want but please. Dont stop!" The grin on Hosea's face was downright obscene. "That a boy." He renewed his grip on Dutch's ass, relishing the sounds the made as they moved together. Before he knew it, Dutch found himself naked from the waist down, a whine of a different kind slipping from his throat as Hosea swallowed his cock. He was entranced, content to watch as the older man went to town on him. He was confused though, when he pushed his legs back to expose him further. Hosea seemed to loom over Dutch, cutting an large shadow. "Lets try something." Hosea slid down, dragging his toungue across the other mans balls, letting as much spit as possible slid down between his cheeks. "Smell so nice..." The praise was making Dutch feel more exposed than having his legs spread eagle. He changed his tune, though, when a tongue came in contact with his hole. His hands grabbed for purchase on the ground, but could find none. "Holy SHIT!" Dutch could barely breathe. He was laying on his back, legs in the air, a sexy as fuck older man paying sweet sweet attention to his nethers. Was this heaven? Had to be, until he felt a slick fingertip breach him along with the tongue already driving him mad. He couldnt possibly keep his hips still. Hosea was looking up at him, hungry gaze burning into Dutch while he filled him with just a single finger at first, then another. He swore hed never felt anything like it before. "God Hosea... Feels so good. Want... want more..."  
He could have rolled his eyes. Didnt take much to break him did it? A twist of the fingers, a little too much attention to the space behind his balls, had the man below him sweating, but Hosea also knew there was still something being held back. Nothing a little change in tactics wouldn't reveal. He tapered off contact with Dutch, causing him to resume his whining. "Mmm... What? Why'd you stop?" "Because. You said more. You know the routine. More what?" "Hosea moved close to whisper in his boys ear. "Oh, and while you're thinking. I suggest you take a look at yourself. Debauched... Ruddy and chest heaving, cock hard as horseshoes. All from having another man fiddle with you? Finger your ass? Sounds like something a queer does..." The hiss in the last part of his little speech left Dutch feeling a hot slice of embarrassment, but he could feel his heart racing, and his cock was so hard it was a shame. He bit his lip as Hosea continued. "Is that what you are?" A hand shot out, squeezing the base of his shaft and Dutch had to bite his fist to keep from squealing. "I asked a question, and I expect you to answer." The ice in his voice belayed the way he stroked the flesh in his hand, with care, but with threatening pressure. They were eye to eye, and for once it looked like Dutch might answer. He swallowed, not finding his voice for long silent seconds. He wanted to think, to talk his way out, but he body had betrayed him. His hips started to move without his permission, and thats when he knew denial was impossible. "Yes..." he whispered barely audible even in the close quarters. A squeeze. "Dont believe I heard that boy..." "Yes! Im a queer! Please! Please Hosea its too much!" Lying on his back, a rather large cock teasing his hole was not how Dutch figured he'd ever find himself. But in that moment he couldn't think of anything better. Hosea had him pinned, torturing his sanity with his slow teasing thrusts, never going in, just making him want to cry with frustration. "I swear to you Hosea! If you do not put your dick in me this instant, I will gut you right here!" Ahh threats. There was his good ol Dutch. "Oh big cat. All you ever have to do is ask..." The force of the first thrust made Dutchs eyes water with pleasure. Slow, deep, and full of something he couldnt place from any of his other trysts. Care? Love? He couldnt very well think with his body so occupied. Every movement of Hosea's hips was making him feel as if he was catching fire. He struggled to keep silent against the sensations moving through him. The comforting weight of the other man atop him, his cock streching him. But then he changed the angle slightly, causing the head of his dick to slide right across something inside of him, and Dutch screamed. "Thats right." Hosea couldnt help but praise. "Its okay to want to feel good. No one else can make you feel this way." Looking down at the vision before him, it was hard not to want to make a mess. The thought of Dutch, face and scruff covered in his spend moved him to break his slow rhythm in favor of hard quick thrusts. "Its okay that you want this. Fucking, being fucked? Doesnt matter. Does this," He stuttered his thrusts, moving at that special angle again. Dutch moaned loudly and grabbed what he could reach, Hosea's shoulders. "Feel wrong to you?" He brought one hand up from where he was holding himself up, and brought Dutch's face to meet his. "Do we feel wrong?" Dutch had to admit, even through the sharp pleasure, that no. He felt more right then he had in a long while. "No. ... Fuck! This is what I want... Mmmm you.... You and I together." It was Hosea's turn to be struck by emotion. "Shit... If i knew all it would take to get you to admit you love me was show you a good time, I'd have done it months ago." The mischievous smile earned Hosea a smack to his side. "Just shut up and make me cum Mr. Matthews." His smile only grew. "As my little lord commands." He spread Dutch wider, making sure they could get as close as possible. They were working in perfect counterpoint, Dutchs hips moving as far as they could to welcome each slide of Hoseas cock. Niether were far off the edge, but the older man wanted to see the other break first. He grabbed ahold of Dutch's cock, red and pulsing. He was so desperate to cum he could taste it. One slip of Hoseas thumb over the head of Dutchs cock was all it took for either of them. The black haired man was struck rigid as if he had been struck by lightning. The crushing heat, Dutch's wails, was all Hosea needed to fall of the edge with him. They both lay panting and spent. Arms tightened where they fell across Hosea's shoulders. He was out of breath, but managed to whisper something that let Hosea know that they were going to be alright. "Thank you."


End file.
